This present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a power converter.
Such a power converter may be an inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) converter (that is, a converter using a resonating circuit comprising two inductors and a capacitor) based on a synchronous rectifier controller (SRC). For example, the LLC converter includes a pair of SRCs, which respectively drive a pair of switching devices. The switching devices rectify output currents of secondary windings to generate a secondary side current, which charges an output capacitor.
In a low load condition, a primary side switching transition of the LLC converter may cause a capacitive current spike in a secondary side circuit when the switching devices are turned off. The capacitive current spike may induce mis-triggering of the switching device, leading to an inversion current through the switching device. Such an inversion current may discharge the output capacitor to decrease the efficiency of a regulating operation of the LLC converter.